Stockholm Syndrome
by CreepyAttraction
Summary: Suite de ma fiction Irrational Mistake (-enfin-) : Alors que Jack tente de trouver un moyen d'échapper aux Black Ops, Samantha doit faire face à un choix difficile. Hope you like this.
1. Prologue

**Hey ! Alors voilà, après presque deux ans j'ai enfin décidé d'entamer l'écriture cette fic', suite de ma fiction Irrational Mistake. Beaucoup me l'avait demandé mais je ne serais pas étonnée d'avoir perdu tout mes lecteurs après une si longue absence. Si cela vous tente, vous pouvez toujours lire Irrational Mistake pour mieux comprendre cette fiction (elle comprend douze chapitres plutôt court). En tout cas bonne lecture !**

_**Disclaimer **__: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM… _

_**Spoilers:**__ Ne s'inscrit dans aucune saison.  
_

**# # #**

**STOCKHOLM SYNDROME  
**

**# # #**

Samantha se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit là… Comme chaque nuit depuis deux mois.

Elle était à bout de souffle, comme si elle avait revécu cette scène. Elle s'était à nouveau surprise à courir dans ces bois, tentant de se fuir elle-même au vu de ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, ne s'était pas retournée, bien que le moindre nerfs de son corps lui avait crié de faire machine arrière.

Et puis elle revoyait ce visage aux traits marqués, la douceur de ses yeux, la rudesse de sa peau…

**BOUM !**

Et ce bruit. Celui qu'elle avait causé.

C'était elle.

Elle qui avait construit la bombe, elle qui l'avait armé, elle qui l'avait laissé exploser.

« _Tu dois survivre à ça pour moi. _»

Ses mots restaient là, inscrit dans sa mémoire, bien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se souvenir du son de sa voix. Elle refusait de se séparer de ça, car c'était tout ce qui la maintenait debout depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

Chaque détails l'assaillaient à présent.

Comme chaque nuit.

« _Excusez-moi, je crois qu__'__on a sauté les présentations__…__ Je m__'__appelle Jack,__…__ Jack O__'__neill. »_

Samantha plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles avec un cri de douleur, comme si cela pouvait empêcher ces paroles de la hanter. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était brièvement présenté après l'avoir projeté sur la taule de la fourgonnette. Là que sa vie avait changé. Il l'avait kidnappé, elle l'avait craint, il s'était confié, elle s'était rapprochée, ils s'étaient aimé… Elle l'avait tué.


	2. Explanations

**Coucou :). Voici le premier chapitre, toujours centré autour de Samantha. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser une petite review. Je me suis lancée dans cette fic' sans trop savoir où ça allait me mener mais pas de panique, c'est un peu mon mode de fonctionnement. Donc j'ai besoin d'encouragement et de critiques constructives s'il vous plait. Et il faudra être encore un tout petit peu patient pour les fans du Jarter, ça ne sera plus bien long. Bon week-end à vous tous, Nikita.  
**

**# # #**

_- Sam ?_

Sam ouvrit les yeux, troublée par la douceur de cette voix. Elle aurait dû s'y habituer pourtant ; cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle avait emménagé avec son père et jamais elle ne l'avait connu si… paternel.

Elle croisa son regard, ce regard qui marquait toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour elle, et sentit un élan de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle ne voulait être un poids pour personne, mais il avait été catégorique lorsqu'elle avait souhaité prendre de la distance avec Joseph ; il ne la laisserai pas seule après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Si Sam avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait profité de ce moment pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis un mois, mais elle ne l'était pas et n'en trouva pas le courage.

_- J__'__ai invité Joseph à venir manger ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

Sam ferma un instant les yeux, embarrassée. Elle savait que l'homme avec qui elle habitait encore un mois plus tôt attendait des explications sur sa décision de faire une pause. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la liberté, elle n'avait parlé à personne de Jack. Pourtant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle devait avouer à celui qui l'aimait de tout son cœur que le sien était brisé à cause de l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé.

_- Tu as bien fait, _approuva-t-elle alors.

Jacob la détailla un long moment, avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit et de lui prendre la main.

_- Sam, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui s__'__est passé quand tu étais là-bas mais tu es en train de sombrer__…_

_- Je vais bien._

_- J__'__en doute. Et ça me détruit de te voir dans cet état._

_- C__'__est une mauvaise passe papa, _ne put-elle s'empêcher de le rassurer, bien qu'elle-même trouvait ses paroles creuses.

_- Parle moi Sam, s__'__il te plait. Et si tu n__'__y arrive pas, parle à Joseph ou à n__'__importe qui, mais ne garde pas ça pour toi._

Dire quoi ? Qu'elle avait crû en se faisant enlever qu'elle allait vivre les plus terribles moments de sa vie ?

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Le pire c'était sa vie depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Le pire, elle l'avait connu grâce au meilleur.

Comment pouvait-elle révéler qu'elle avait aimé son agresseur plus qu'elle n'aimerait jamais Joseph ? Et que c'était en protégeant le sénateur et son père qu'elle avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

Aurait-il le même regard pour elle si il savait tout cela ?

Non.

Mais il avait tout de même le droit à cette vérité, elle la lui devait bien.

- _Laisse moi encore un peu de temps._

_- __…__ Il faut que j__'__aille travailler, ça ira toi ?_

_- Oui, ne t__'__en fait pas._

Jacob plongea son regard dans le sien. Si, il avait de quoi être inquiet, mais au moins elle avait accepté la visite de Joseph, ce qu'elle refusait depuis plusieurs semaines. La voire dans cet état le déchirait. Sam avait toujours été une femme incroyablement forte, qui laissait rarement ses émotions prendre le contrôle.

Mais là, il avait l'impression de la revoir lors de son adolescence, lorsque sa mère les avaient quitté.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle sombre à nouveau de cette façon ?…

Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait pas la réponse à cette question, il se pencha, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, et quitta la pièce, à regret.

**# # #**

Samantha quitta son lit en début d'après-midi, ne supportant plus les pensées qui la traversait lors de son inactivité. Tout son corps souffrait de l'absence de Jack. En une semaine, il avait prit une telle importance aux yeux de la jeune femme que sa mort l'avait quasiment condamné elle aussi. Une enveloppe vide, c'est ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être.

Alors pourquoi continuer ? Pour son père ? Pour Joseph ? Ou simplement parce qu'il lui avait demandé de survivre à ça ?

Survivre. C'était ça. Elle ne vivait plus, elle survivait.

La jeune femme sursauta en découvrant son reflet dans l'une des glace de la demeure. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle se tenait face à celle-ci, elle ne se serait sans doute pas reconnu.

Elle était d'une blancheur extrême, ses joues étaient plus creusées qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été et son visage semblait figé. Mais c'est ses yeux qui la transformait le plus. Autrefois d'un bleu aussi pétillant que séduisant, ils étaient maintenant ternes, dénués de toutes traces de vie.

Un cadavre ambulant, c'est de cette façon qu'elle se découvrait.

Si Jack pouvait la voire dans cet état…

Samantha sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Si Jack aurait pu la voire elle ne serait pas dans cet état.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. D'une part elle lui avait promis et d'une autre elle voulait rassurer son père.

Samantha échappa alors au reflet de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**# # #**

Elle terminait de se préparer lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Devinant qu'il s'agissait de Joe, Sam prit tout de même le temps contempler le résultat dans la glace. Elle était superbe. Et pourtant elle avait fait simple. Vêtue d'un jean boycott et d'un haut noir qui mettait ses formes en valeurs, elle s'était légèrement maquillée, afin de cacher son teint maladif. En omettant ses yeux, qui restaient les seuls marqueurs de sa détresse, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la femme qu'elle avait découvert plus tôt dans la journée.

Apparemment satisfaite de l'illusion de santé qu'elle offrait, Samantha se dirigeait vers la porte principale et ouvrit sans surprise à l'ambassadeur, qui l'a dévisageait avec éblouissement.

Elle aurait pu sentir l'aura d'amour qui entourait Joseph Faxon lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait enduré, il était toujours là, à l'aimer comme un fou.

Partagée entre culpabilité et contentement, elle le laissa finalement entrer.

Joseph parut hésiter un instant avant de s'approcher du docteur et de lui déposer un doux baiser à proximité des lèvres.

- _Tu es magnifique, _lâcha-t-il, dans un quasi murmure.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui adresser un sourire de remerciement avant de prendre la direction du salon en sa compagnie.

_- Ton père n__'__est pas là ?_

_- Il ne devrait pas tarder. _

Au même moment le téléphone retentit, soulageant la jeune femme qui avait rarement été aussi embarrassé qu'en cet instant. Après un mot d'excuse auprès de Joe, elle attrapa l'appareil et décrocha.

_- Allo ? [__…__] Papa tu__…__ [__…__] Ok, très bien. [__…__] C__'__est ça à plus tard._

- _Un problème ? _Interrogea Joseph alors qu'elle raccrochait.

_- Il sera en retard, il veut qu__'__on commence sans lui._

- _Oh__…__ J__'__aurais dû m__'__en douter._

Sam afficha un sourire entendu. Il était évident que Jacob avait prévu son coup depuis qu'il avait proposé ce repas, pourtant elle fut surprise de savoir Joseph du même avis.

_- Quoi ? _Demanda celui-ci, la connaissant suffisamment pour comprendre qu'une question lui brulait les lèvres.

_- Rien c__'__est juste qu__'__avant mon enlèvement tu ne connaissais pas mon père, et désormais tu es presque aussi proche de lui que je le suis._

_- Tu sais ce qui nous a le plus rapprochait lui et moi ?_

_- Non ?_

_- On a tout les deux crû perdre la femme qui comptait le plus à nos yeux._

Leurs regards se mêlèrent un long moment. Chacun revoyait les plus beaux moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il pleuvait à saut lorsque Joseph avait vu cette magnifique femme courir pour se mettre à l'abris. Il lui avait alors cédé son parapluie, convaincu qu'elle en avait plus besoin que lui, et avait été gratifiait du plus beau des sourires. En échange elle avait dû aller prendre un café en sa compagnie, et dès lors il avait sût qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie.

Elle avait quitté l'armé peu après avoir emménagé avec lui. Ils s'étaient mariés, avait même prévu de fonder une famille… Et puis Jack l'avait enlevé.

Samantha détourna les yeux, cachant la vague de ressentiments qui la submergeait. Elle ne devait pas penser à Jack…

- _Tu veux du vin ?_

- _Volontiers, _accepta Joseph avec une amertume cachait.

Encore une fois elle s'était détournée. Que cherchait-elle a lui cacher ? Il pouvait pourtant tout accepter quitte à la récupérer.

Alors qu'elle allait verser du blanc dans l'un des verres, celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

Celle-ci crû que ses poumons prenaient feux. Le moment était arrivé, elle le savait.

_- Sam j__'__ai besoin de savoir ce qu__'__il s__'__est passé__…__ Là-bas._

Elle soutint un instant son regard avant de se servir un grand verre de Chardonnay et de se diriger vers la cheminé.

Pensant qu'encore une fois elle prenait la fuite, Joe baissa les yeux au sol, souffrant de son silence. Quand Sam commença à parler, il en vint à stopper sa respiration, comme si l'air qu'il retenait aiderait la jeune femme à continuer.

- _C__'__est en allant voir papa que tout a commencé tu te souviens ? On s__'__étaient quittés un peu plus tôt. Tu avais essayé de me convaincre de rester au lit mais je me suis dégagée. J__'__espérais qu__'__il m__'__engage dans son labo__…_

Il avait reprit sa respiration et s'était retourné afin de l'observer.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Cette scène avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il la savait disparu. Combien de fois il s'en était voulu de ne pas l'avoir persuadé de rester au près de lui ? Combien de larmes avait-il versé en pensant que ça avait peut-être été la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à sa femme ?

_- Je t__'__avais demandé de lui parler de notre projet de bébé, _confirma Joseph la gorge serrée.

_- Moins d__'__une heure plus tard un homme me menaçait d__'__une arme en m__'__obligeant à monter dans une fourgonnette._

La moindre parcelle de sa peau semblait fondre à présent. Sa rencontre avec Jack avait été très loin d'être aussi romantique que celle qui la reliait à Joseph, et pourtant…

« Excusez-moi madame, est-ce que vous auriez l'heure ? »

Son regard chocolat l'avait immédiatement frappé. Elle se souvenait même l'avoir trouvé séduisant. Loin d'imaginer à qui elle avait à faire, elle avait répondu à sa demande et lui avait adressé un sourire avant de reprendre son chemin. Quelques secondes plus tard il l'a rattrapé et la forçait à grimper dans le véhicule.

« Je crois qu'on a sauté les présentations… Je m'appelle Jack,… Jack O'neill. »

Il lui fallut une force incroyable pour se détacher de se souvenir et se concentrer sur le moment présent. Joe était là, attendant toujours des explications.

Elle vida alors son verre d'une traite et le posa sur le bois de la cheminé.

_- Je me suis retrouvée dans une cellule, sans avoir la moindre idée du lieu où on m__'__avait emmené. A ce moment là je ne pensais qu__'__à papa et toi. Plus tard la personne qui avait orchestré tout ça est arrivé,__…__ et m__'__a demandé de construire une bombe, _avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

Joseph s'avança vers elle, croyant avoir enfin apprit ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis deux mois, mais Sam eu un mouvement de recul. Quand il perçut son regard suppliant qui le forçait à se tenir à distance le temps qu'elle finisse, il comprit que le fait d'avoir fabriqué une arme destructrice n'expliquait pas complètement son attitude.

_- Il n__'__avait pas encore les pièces nécessaire_… _alors il m__'__a laissé seule avec Jack, _lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- _Jack ? _Répéta-t-il sans réaliser la portée de ses paroles.

Et soudain, il sût. Cette lueur qu'il percevait chez la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, c'était de la culpabilité.

Ses poings se serrèrent alors que des images toutes aussi insupportables s'imposaient à lui.

_- J__'__avais entendu le conflit qu__'__il avait eu avec son supérieur, il l__'__avait même frappé en le voyant me blesser_, poursuivit Sam sans un regard pour son mari. _Pour moi il était juste__…__ différent._

_- J__'__arrive pas à croire ce que j__'__entend, _intervint Joe, anéantit.

_- On a tout fait pour réinstaurer la crainte qu__'__il y avait entre nous au début. Je savais que ça vous mettrez en danger papa et toi, mais je n__'__y arrivait plus. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j__'__étais terrifiée__…__ Et puis je me suis rendue compte que je l__'__aimais._

_- Mais arrête Sam ! _Explosa Joseph. _Tu ne le connaissais pas !_

_- Je sais Joe ! Mais ça m__'__est tombé dessus comme ça ! Et crois moi j__'__ai tout fait pour me convaincre du contraire__…__ C__'__est lui qui m__'__avait enlevé et pourtant plus le temps passé plus ça m__'__étais égal !_

_- Est-ce que vous avez__…_

_- Oui__…_répondit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Le sénateur envoya son verra à travers la pièce avant que celui-ci ne vole en éclat contre l'un des murs. Sam elle ne bougeait pas, s'étant attendu à une telle fureur.

_- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?_

_- Je suis désolée__…_

_- Mais putain Sam on est mariés ! Ne me dit pas que tu n__'__y a pas pensé une fois quand cet enfoiré posait ses mains sur toi._

_- Arrête Joe, _murmura Sam.

_- Quoi c__'__est le fait que je l__'__insulte qui te gêne ?! Si tu tiens tant à ce criminel pourquoi t__'__es encore là hein, Sam ?_

_- Parce que je l__'__ai tué ! _Rugit-elle sans même l'avoir anticipé.

La température ambiante chuta d'un coup.

Joe encaissait cette nouvelle révélation avec un regard aussi meurtri qu'interrogateur, tandis que Sam replongeait dans son cauchemar.

_- La bombe était pour lui__…__ c__'__était pour ça que Maybourne m__'__avait tenu au secret tout ce temps. Jack m__'__a demandé de partir sans lui__…__ Il voulait que j__'__écoute les ordres, pour que je vive, que je revienne auprès de toi, _souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses jambes faiblirent sous son poids. Joseph la prit instinctivement dans ses bras, ne supportant pas la voire dans cet état.

Sam, elle, ne sentit même pas le soutient de son mari. Elle était à nouveau avec Jack, qui essayait de la convaincre d'armer la bombe et de partir.

« Sam, il faut que tu t'en ailles.

- Je vais trouver un solution,… il y a toujours une solution, murmurait-t-elle, désespérée.

- Tu l'as entendu, il n'y a rien à faire. Tu dois partir maintenant.

- Nan, je reste avec toi.

- Pense à Josef, à ton père… Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça.

- Il survivrons Jack, pas moi… pas si tu meurs.

- C'est ce que tu penses maintenant, mais je t'assures que tu te trompes. Tu vas t'en vouloir un certain temps mais ce sentiment va peu à peu disparaître, je te le promet.

- J'ai construit cette bombe, si elle explose aujourd'hui c'est moi qui t'aurais tué.

- J'étais mort bien avant que tu n'apparaisses dans ma vie… C'est moi qui me suis tué au fil des années, tu n'es pas responsable.

- Jack je…

- Sam ! Je t'en pris écoute moi ! Tu dois survivre à ça pour moi, d'accord ? Tu vas programmer cette bombe et courir le plus vite possible pour te sortir de là… Je ne veux pas que tu te retournes, tu dois seulement courir. Fais ça pour moi Sam. »

Elle se voyait à nouveau l'attacher sur une chaise, avec une habilité surprenante alors qu'intérieurement elle s'effondrait.

« Une dernière chose. »

Et ce baiser, ce dernier baiser qui la hantait jour et nuit. Cette passion qui les avaient dévorés depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qui trouvait son apogée dans cet acte déchirant.

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Elle était dans le salon, appuyée contre Joseph qui glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Comment pouvait-il encore la soutenir après ce qu'elle lui avait révélé ?

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur l'anneau qui encerclait son annuaire et elle sût : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

_- Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as vécu mon amour, mais je peux te garantir que tu finiras par oublier._

_- Comment ?_

_- Parce que ce que tu prends pour de l__'__amour n__'__est qu__'__un syndrome, _répliqua-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

Sam se dégagea vivement de son étreinte.

_- Alors pour toi je suis malade c__'__est ça ?_

_- Nan pas exactement. Tu t__'__es retrouvée seule et terrifiée. Jack était ta bouée de sauvetage. Tu t__'__es sentie protégée par celui qui t__'__avais agressé. Tu n__'__es pas la première à qui c__'__est arrivé._

_- Joe, _voulu le contredire la jeune femme.

_- Nan écoute moi Sam. L__'__amour c__'__est ce qui a fait qu__'__on s__'__est dit « oui », qu__'__on ai emménagé ensemble et qu__'__on ai eu des projets toi et moi. Alors tu peux penser ce que tu veux pour l__'__instant, tu ne me feras pas croire que cette relation, bien que tragique, ai plus d__'__importance que notre histoire._

Sam fut incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, troublée par l'amour inconditionnel qu'il manifestait pour elle. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas de son avis, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre.

_- Embrasse-moi, _lui commanda-t-elle alors, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Joe la dévisagea un instant, ne cachant pas sa surprise, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres salées par les larmes de sa femme.

_→ A SUIVRE, _j'attends vos impressions ^^.

**P.S : je remercie cathou pour sa review ici puisque je ne peux pas lui répondre ailleurs. [ Ça me fais plaisir que ma fic' Irrational Mistake t'ai plu et j'espère que tu vas apprécier leurs retrouvailles. Bien qu'elles ne vont pas être simple, bisous :) ]. **


	3. Déjà-vu

**Coucou ! Je sais j'ai mi du temps, mais je suis over bouquet en ce moment (mon concours d'inf approche à grand pas). Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Pensez à me laisser un commentaire constructif pour me dire ce qui vous a gêné, ou au contraire plût. Pour que je m'améliore il n'y a rien de mieux. Sur ce bonne lecture :).**

**# # #**

Le lendemain matin, Samantha se réveilla avec un sentiment étrange. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, sa nuit n'avait pas été troublé par les souvenirs de son enlèvement.

Elle avait presque oublié cette plénitude qui l'enveloppait lorsqu'elle passait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle en profita encore un moment, sachant intuitivement que ça ne durerait pas.

3.

2.

1.

A peine eu-t-elle ouvert les yeux qu'une douleur viscérale lui arracha une grimace. Elle était de retour dans un lit qui lui paraissait désormais inconnu, dans une maison qui lui semblait tout autant.

La jeune femme refusait de bouger, consciente qu'elle tomberait face à Joseph si elle se retournait.

Tandis qu'elle l'entendait respirer d'une façon régulière, les événements de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots doux, son amour… toutes ses choses qui avaient sût la tirer de sa souffrance pendant quelques heures. Et même si elle n'avait ressenti aucun plaisir physique, elle avait eu le droit à une nuit de répit. Une nuit sans cauchemar ni réminiscence. La première depuis longtemps.

Pourtant son mal-être revenait peu à peu. Le fait était que cette soirée n'avait été qu'une diversion, et Joe son instrument.

Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit. Tout d'abord pour Joseph qui ne méritait pas le statut d'anesthésique qu'elle lui avait inconsciemment attribué, et étrangement pour Jack qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir.

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en tirer de cette façon, Samantha opta néanmoins pour la solution de facilité : la fuite. Alors, sans le moindre regard pour son mari, elle se glissa hors du lit, attrapa ses affaires et quitta cette pièce, qui lui rappelait sans difficulté la vie simple qu'elle menait avant que tout ne bascule.

**# # #**

Sam venait d'arriver chez elle au moment où elle reçut le premier appel de Joe. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle consenti à décrocher et se sentit honteuse lorsque celui-ci lui reprocha de ne pas lui avoir signalé son départ. Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de bredouiller qu'elle avait dû rejoindre son père qui s'était fait un sang d'encre. Par le silence qui s'en suivit, Samantha comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas. Et quand il essaya de revenir sur les évènements de la veille elle l'interrompit immédiatement, lui affirmant qu'elle devait raccrocher et qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Le sénateur finit par abandonner et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de la laisser.

La scientifique passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, déchirait entre les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Joseph et la passion dévorante qu'elle avait ressenti pour Jack.

Sans aucune raison rationnelle, elle était complètement bouleversée par le fait d'être passé à autre chose, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée.

- _Sam ?_

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de son père dans son dos. Elle était sec, voir froide.

_- Tu m__'__as fait peur !_

_- A vraiment ?! _Tonna-t-il, la faisant sursauter à nouveau. _Et tu crois que moi je n__'__ai pas eu peur pour toi cette nuit ?! Il t__'__ai jamais venu à l__'__idée de regarder ton portable ou de me laisser un mot ?!_

Samantha en eu le souffle coupé. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente, réprimandait par son père pour avoir découché. Elle n'eut pourtant pas de mal à lire toute l'inquiétude qui enflammait son regard et senti un élan de compassion l'envahir.

- _Je suis désolée papa._

Jacob eu l'impression que son corps s'allégeait au fur et à mesure que sa colère et ses angoisses s'évaporaient. Il regretta alors profondément son agressivité et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

_- Ne le soit pas. Tu es une grande fille, tu n__'__avais pas à me prévenir__…__ Comment va Joseph ? _Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Sa fille quitta ses bras, ennuyait par cette question, avant de murmurer qu'il allait bien.

Conscient d'avoir manqué de tact, Jacob n'insista pas.

- _Écoute Sam, je sais que c__'__est dur pour toi en ce moment mais j__'__ai toujours ce poste au centre qui t'irais__ comme un gant__…__ Qui sait ça t__'__aiderait peut-être à penser à autre chose ?__…_

_- Tu me proposes un job ? _Interrogea-t-elle, prise de court.

_- Et j__'__aimerais que tu acceptes._

Samantha baissa les yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Elle avait toujours rêvé que son père la recrute dans son centre de recherche scientifique ; d'abord parce que c'était un job de rêve et ensuite car elle voulait recréer des liens qu'ils n'avaient plus eu depuis le décès de sa mère. Mais reprendre une activité maintenant, en serait-elle capable ? Et pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment étrange qu'il n'était pas temps de tourner la page ?

Comprenant son silence, il s'approcha à nouveau et retira une mèche qui lui couvrait une partie de l'œil droit.

_- Réfléchit et on en reparle à midi, d__'__accord ?_

_- Je prépare quelque chose ?_

_- Nan pas la peine on se fera un restau__'__. Je t__'__invite._

_- Ok, _accepta Sam avec plaisir.

Jacob lui déposa un baiser sur le front et quitta rapidement la pièce, apparemment en retard.

**# # #**

Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des impressions de déjà-vu. Ce mal aise extrême qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle pensait revivre une conversation ou une action. Pourtant celle qu'elle était en train de connaître ne pouvait être pire.

Elle avait reçut un message de son père un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, l'informant qu'il avait réservé dans un petit restaurant du centre ville…

Comment avait-il pu oublier que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans ce lieu elle n'avait jamais sût quel job il lui proposerait ? Faisait-il ça pour qu'elle passe à autre chose ou avait-il simplement négligé ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à présent ?

_**This times, this place**_

_**Misuased, mistakes**_

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

Son sang se glaça instantanément en entendant les premières paroles de _Far away _de Nickelback.

C'était une blague ? Ou alors elle devait rêver…

Sam s'arrêta en catastrophe, ayant vu à la dernière minute le feu rouge qui se dressait devant elle. Il en avait fallu de peu. Au même moment, une voiture passait à vive allure sur la voie perpendiculaire à la sienne.

Elle tenta de retrouver son sang froid. Cela ne pouvait-être qu'une mauvaise coïncidence. Tout comme les voix de communications qui étaient surchargées… Encore une fois.

Le rythme cardiaque bien trop élevé, elle décida toutefois d'emprunter les axes principaux, refusant de prendre le même itinéraire que celui qu'elle avait emprunté le jour de son enlèvement.

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away too far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you**__**'**__**ll be with me**_

_**And you**__**'**__**re never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don**__**'**__**t see you anymore**_

Incapable d'en entendre davantage, Samantha coupa la radio. Sa respiration devenait rauque, irrégulière alors que des yeux chocolats hantaient ses pensées.

Il lui manquait tellement !

« Sam il faut que tu t'en ailles !

- Je vais trouver une solution… Il y a toujours une solution. »

Un coup de klaxon l'a ramena à la réalité. Elle bloquait la voie, alors que la route s'était peu à peu libérée. Sam accéléra un bon coup avant de se retrouver enfin sur l'un des parking du centre ville.

Elle attrapa alors son sac et se dirigea vers cette ruelle déserte qui menait vers la place principale, et qui avait hanté chacun de ses récents cauchemars. Pourtant, aucune camionnette blanche ne l'attendait cette fois, ce qui l'attristait presque. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle passa à l'endroit où Jack l'avait abordé.

« Excusez-moi, madame, mais est-ce que vous auriez l'heure ?

- Bien sûr, il est neuf heure moins le quart.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Quand allait-elle cessée d'avoir ces flashs ? Ne serait-ce que par culpabilité, surement jamais.

Elle sonda les alentours, mais aucun homme aux cheveux poivres et sels n'était de sortit.

Sam sentit ses jambes s'alourdirent. Qu'espérait-elle ? Que Jack ai survécu et qu'il l'attendrait la bouche en cœur à l'endroit de leur rencontre ? Elle était pathétique.

Pressant alors le pas elle arriva finalement chez _Ralph__'__s_, un petit café-restaurant que son père lui avait fait découvrir quelques mois plus tôt. C'était entre ses murs qu'ils avaient commencés à renouer des liens qui s'étaient fragilisés.

_- Madame Carter, _la salua un jeune serveur à qui elle semblait toujours beaucoup plaire. _Je vous emmène à votre table ?_

_- Volontiers. Mon père est arrivé ?_

_- Malheureusement il m__'__a chargé de vous avertir de son retard._

_- Merci, _gratifia Sam en s'installant à la place qu'il lui indiquait.

_- Voulez-vous prendre un apéritif en attendant ?_

_- Une eau gazeuse s__'__il vous plait._

_- Naturellement._

Il prit alors congé. Sam en profita pour sortir son portable et consulter ses nouveaux messages. Trois appels en absence, tous de Joseph.

Lorsqu'elle eut prit la décision de le rappeler, quelqu'un revint avec sa commande. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas le serveur.

_- Docteur Carter, _lança-t-il avec une rancœur qu'il ne cachait pas.

Samantha s'immobilisa au son de cette voix, sachant déjà que dès qu'elle lèverait les yeux, elle tomberait sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux brun et le visage banalement américain, bien que charmant.

Elle lui fit alors face, tout de suite frappé par l'expression de son regard. Il était dur et froid… Elle l'avait pourtant connu autrement.

_- Vous vous souvenez de moi ?_

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. Charles Kawalsky, le meilleur ami de Jack. Pas étonnant qu'il montrait de la haine envers elle.

_- Qu__'__est-ce que vous faites là ? _Demanda difficilement Sam.

_- Intelligente comme vous l__'__êtes, vous devez vous en douter, _répliqua-t-il alors, soudainement inexpressif.

Il lui jeta un bref regard avant de s'assoir face à elle.

_- J__'__ai besoin de savoir._

Son ton n'avait plus rien de glacial désormais, il était triste, presque perdu. Le cœur de la jeune femme paru se déchirait alors qu'elle reconnaissait en lui la détresse qu'elle éprouvait elle aussi.

_- Mon père__…_Commença Sam.

_- Sera en retard, _l'interrompit-il brusquement.

Et il en était la cause bien sur.

Alors il avait attendu tout ce temps ? Attendu qu'elle sorte enfin de chez elle avant de pouvoir lui poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Décidément elle avait été bien égoïste en pensant qu'elle était la seule à être affectée par la mort de Jack. Elle en avait oublié son meilleur ami, qui avait lui aussi le droit à une explication. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas la force de revivre ce cauchemar encore une fois. Le raconter le rendait tellement plus réel...

_- Je veux juste venger sa mort, _déclara-t-il alors, manifestement insistant.

La jeune femme redressa vivement la tête.

Pendant toutes ses semaines elle s'était apitoyée sur son sort, sans même penser une minute à défendre le souvenir du militaire. Sa mort avait été programmé. Ce n'était donc pas moins sa faute que celle de Maybourne. Et elle était passée à côté.

_- Dans ce cas laissez moi vous aider, _négocia soudainement Sam, sentant une fureur aveugle s'accroitre contre l'instigateur de toute cette histoire ; Harry Maybourne.

_→ A SUIVRE :)._

**P.S : Je remercie Kessy, Lalyloula & austin, trois lectrices anonymes, pour leurs reviews :).**

**P.P.S : (spoiler) Pour les fans du Jarter, vous n'attendrez plus longtemps, mais comprenez qu'il ne peut pas revenir comme un cheveu sur la soupe après deux mois de disparition ^^. A bientôt.**


	4. Union

**Hey ! Voilà enfin la suite. Je sais, j'en ai mi du temps. Mais bon je me suis longtemps prise la tête pour des détails. Je voulais que ça colle un maximum, bref, après treize jours d'attente voilà le résultat. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas. Et bien sûr, j'aimerais vos impressions constructives, ça me motive plus que n'importe quelle drogue ["non", je ne me drogue pas ;)]. Vraiment hâte de lire vos commentaires, alors bonne lecture ! :D  
**

**# # #**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle attendait. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait que Charles Kawalsky ne tiendrai pas sa part du marché. Il était pourtant raisonnable : elle lui racontait de quelle façon Maybourne s'était arrangé pour assassiner Jack sans en porter la moindre responsabilité, et de son côté il devait l'intégrer dans son plan de vengeance.

Pourtant plus les heures défilaient plus la jeune femme perdait espoir. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas essayer de le contacter, ce qui pouvait être un moyen comme un autre de la laisser sur le banc de touche. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas suivit ?! Elle aurait put tout plaquer afin de s'assurer qu'elle aussi se retrouverait face à l'homme responsable de son malheur.

Charlie lui avait donné sa parole. Mais que valait la parole d'un homme comme lui ? … D'un criminel ? Si elle lui avait fait confiance, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait eu celle de Jack avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

De plus elle lui avait quand même avoué sa part de culpabilité. Et même si il n'avait pas réagit, la rage qu'il devait ressentir envers elle était non négligeable.

_- Chérie ?_

Samantha cligna des yeux et se retrouva face à Joseph, attablait dans un des restaurants les plus coté de la ville. Elle se revoyait une heure plus tôt, acceptant ce dîner afin de se changer les idées, ainsi que par respect pour son époux qui n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

_- Excuse-moi, tu disais quelque chose ?_

_- Ça va ?__…__ Tu m__'__as l__'__air préoccupée, _observa Joe avec certitude.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

Bien sûre qu'elle l'était, mais si il y avait bien une chose que son mari devait ignorer, c'était l'intention qu'elle avait de venger la mort de son amant.

Afin de rassurer son vis-à-vis, celle-ci mentit donc en affirmant qu'elle hésitait simplement à reprendre la vie active en acceptant l'offre d'emploi que lui avait faite son père. Joseph la considéra un instant avec compréhension avant de lui prendre la main.

_- Si il te faut plus de temps ton père comprendra Sam, mais je pense que ça te ferais du bien de te replonger dans l__'__astrophysique. _

_- Tu as sans doute raison, _consentit Sam alors que ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers son entrevue avec Kawalsky.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle retira sa main de celle de Joseph et s'entreprit à découper la viande irrésistiblement tendre qui trônait dans la porcelaine. L'appétit était loin d'être là mais pour le prix que Joe allait débourser pour ce repas elle se devait de manger.

Le sénateur se contentait de l'observer sans un mot. Il aimait tout chez sa femme. Son physique avantageux bien sur, mais aussi son tempérament, son intelligence, sa bonté naturelle… Alors oui elle l'avait trahi mais c'était tout de même lui qui avait de la chance de l'avoir au près de lui. Et tout ce qu'il espérait désormais, c'était aller de l'avant.

_- Reviens à la maison_, laissa-t-il échapper.

Samantha laissa tomber ses couverts. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendu, pourtant cette proposition avait surgit si soudainement qu'instinctivement sa réponse fut « _non_ ».

Le visage de Joseph sembla se décomposer. Il n'avait jamais voulu la brusquer ainsi, mais au moins il avait obtenu la réaction la plus sincère qui soit. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne se voyait pas vivre à nouveau avec lui. Et bien qu'il la sentait crouler sous le poids des remords à présent, il ne pouvait oublier ce « _non_ », tranchant, qu'elle avait prononcé.

_- Excuse-moi, _murmura-t-elle finalement… _C__'__est trop tôt c__'__est tout._

_- Je comprend, _glissa le politicien avant de se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette.

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Non, _avoua-t-il dans une imitation parfaite du ton empruntait par la jeune femme peu avant.

Il laissa à son tour tomber ses couverts et fixa la magnifique femme assise en face de lui.

_- Je connais la vérité, je l__'__ai accepté, et tout ce que je voudrais c__'__est pouvoir t__'__aider, mais tu es sans cesse en train de fuir._

_- Je sais mais__…_

_- Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez Jacob, _l'interrompit-il, non sans reproche.

- _Joe je n__'__y arriverai pas !_

_- Pourquoi ?! C__'__est à moi de t__'__en vouloir et pourtant tu__…_

_- Mais justement ! _Le reprit-elle soudainement. _Tu ne m__'__en veux pas ! Je t__'__ai trompé et tu es là à me demander de reprendre ma vie avec toi !_

Certains clients avaient arrêté leur conversation pour se concentrer sur l'échange électrique du couple. Seulement ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

_- Alors qu__'__est-ce que tu veux Sam ? Que je te hais pour ce que tu nous a fait ?_

_- Peut-être oui !__…__ Je me sentirais moins coupable comme ça._

Joe la dévisagea avec une pitié qu'il s'efforçait de cacher. Si il devait l'emmener au bout du monde pour qu'elle oublie les mois qui venaient de s'écouler, Dieu sait qu'il le ferait. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Il lui prit alors la main qu'elle avait laissé sur la table et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_- Je ne te laisserai pas briser notre couple quelque soit la culpabilité que tu ressens. Je t__'__aime Sam, et tu sais au fond de toi qu__'__un jour tu te sentiras prête pour continuer cette histoire où tu l__'__as laissé. Je veux juste m__'__assurer que ça n__'__arrive pas trop tard__…__ Laisse moi t__'__aider._

La jeune femme repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, à l'apaisement qu'elle avait ressentit pendant quelques heures… Elle savait que Joe avait suffisamment d'amour pour deux mais elle l'avait constaté elle-même : le jour s'était levé et tout ces sentiments s'étaient évaporés face à la dure réalité. Elle ne méritait pas son pardon… Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps… ?

_- D__'__accord, _concéda-t-elle subitement.

Joseph afficha un sourire radieux, croyant que son cœur allait exploser de joie.

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, _confirma l'astrophysicienne tout en ayant l'impression que des grilles se refermaient autour d'elle. _Mais laisse moi une semaine ou deux._

_- Une, _négocia le sénateur avec charme.

La jeune femme allait à nouveau obtempérer lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Une décharge d'espoir la traversa alors de part en part. Le fait qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Kawalsky lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle en oublia Joe, ainsi que sa proposition, et se contenta d'accepter l'appel sans s'excuser au préalable.

_- Carter, _informa-t-elle à son interlocuteur.

Pendant quelques secondes elle n'entendit rien d'autres que le son de sa propre respiration, lente, presque insuffisante ; avant que la voix du militaire résonne enfin à ses oreilles : _14h30. MMB Lincoln Square. Terminé. _

Et c'était tout.

Joe la détaillait, inquiet, alors qu'elle gardait l'appareil collait contre sa joue. Elle ne parlait pas. A vrai dire il ne pensait pas qu'une personne était encore au bout du fil, ce qui rendait son attitude troublante. Que lui cachait-elle qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore avoué ? Allait-il toujours douter d'elle maintenant qu'elle l'avait déçut une fois ? Il ne le voulait pas. Mais une étrange lueur était apparu une fraction de seconde dans le regard de la jeune femme. Une note d'espoir qu'il ne lui connaissait plus. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible, vraisemblablement en pleine réflexion, il ne ressentait qu'une chose : une haine incontrôlable contre cette personne qui lui avait redonné un sentiment trop longtemps oublié.

Ses mains se crispèrent. Sam ne le voyait toujours pas. Il était pourtant là lui.

_- Qui c__'__était ? _Interrogea-t-il en dissimulant au mieux ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Un léger spasme traversa le visage de la jeune femme avant que ses yeux se tournent enfin vers ceux de son mari. Elle glissa alors l'appareil dans sa poche, avant de se lever.

_- Un faux numéro. Je dois y aller, tu m__'__en veux pas ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas me dire que quelque chose t__'__empêche subitement de prendre le dessert ?__…__ Qu__'__est-ce qui se passe Sam ? _Lui donna-t-il une chance de s'expliquer.

Celle-ci ne sut quoi répondre. Elle détestait mentir, pourtant elle avait recours à cette pratique de plus en plus souvent en ce moment.

_- Rien je t__'__assure. Seulement j__'__ai encore beaucoup de chose à voir avec mon père si je veux commencer à travailler pour lui._

Joseph sentit un afflux sanguin battre contre sa tempe. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire tout ça sans sourciller ? Elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui dire la vérité ou ne l'aimait-elle pas suffisamment ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de regarder sa montre. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

_- Tu as de la chance j__'__ai rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre dans moins d__'__une heure._

_- Si t__'__appelles ça une chance de sauter le baba au rhum, _répliqua-t-elle avec humour… _Bonne après-midi._

_- A toi aussi._

Elle lui déposa un bref baiser sur la joue et le laissa seul.

**# # #**

Samantha venait d'entrer dans le Lincoln Parc, une boule d'angoisse brulant au creux de son estomac. Le parc était quasiment vide, hormis un groupe de jeunes dissimulaient à moitié par les arbre qui s'étendaient sur une centaine de mètre et bordaient un large couloir central. Quelques chemins étroits convergeaient des arbres vers ce lieu, couvert successivement de carré de gazon et de gravier. La jeune femme distinguait déjà l'_Emancipation Mémorial _qui lui tournait le dos à quelques mètres de là, statue dédiée à la proclamation qu'avait faite Lincoln en 1863. Il était le premier des différents mémorials de la ville honorant l'ancien président, et le mettait en scène avec un noir, après l'abolition de l'esclavage.

La jeune femme contourna la statue et se dirigea vers celle qui lui faisait face une trentaine de mètre pus loin : Le Mary McLeod Bethune Memorial. Là où Kawalski lui avait donné rendez-vous en lui précisant les initiales de l'éducatrice et activiste afro-américaine. Et elle fût soulager de constater que le militaire l'y attendait déjà, bien qu'elle avait un bon quart d'heure d'avance.

Elle franchit les deniers mètres qui les séparaient avant de le saluer d'un simple signe de tête.

Charles semblait épuisé, et affichait le même air désemparé que lors de leur dernière entrevue.

_- Ecoutez je ne sais pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à m__'__aider_, commença-t-il sans préambule_, et pour vous dire la vérité ça m__'__est complètement égal__…__ Seulement j__'__ai besoin de savoir pourquoi Maybourne a prit la décision d__'__éliminer Jack avant de me lancer dans quoi que ce soit..._

Il fit une pause et déglutit difficilement, comme si les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer allaient lui écorcher la langue.

- _Et malheureusement vous êtes la seule qui pourrait en avoir une idée, _lâcha-t-il finalement, avant de l'observer avec une gêne certaine.

Sam fouillait déjà dans sa mémoire, se repassant la scène de sa rencontre avec Harry Maybourne. Enfermait dans sa cellule, elle l'avait frappé d'un coup de poing lorsque celui-ci s'était approché d'elle, acte qui avait dû plaire à Jack, seul spectateur au moment des faits. Sa réponse avait été douloureuse ; prenant quatre de ses doigts, il les avaient tirés vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la limite de céder. Jack avait abattu sa droite sur le visage de son supérieur, sans même évaluer les conséquences de son acte…

Conséquences qui allaient lui être fatale ?

- _Ils se haïssaient, je croyait que c__'__était évident, _répliqua soudainement Carter, qui sentait une vague de chagrin la submerger.

_- __…__ Si vous croyiez que Maybourne prendrait ce risque pour une simple animosité vous fêtes erreur__…__ Il y a forcement autre chose, _décréta-t-il, à sa propre intention.

Sam acquiesça, quelque chose lui avait échappé elle le savait.

Il y avait bien cette dispute que les deux militaires avaient eu avant que Maybourne ne pénètre dans sa cellule. Jack lui avait reproché son retard, avant que ça ne tourne vers un tout autre sujet.

« Ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est d'un vrai supérieur, pas de quelqu'un qui passe son temps à lustrer son insigne derrière un bureau.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dîtes colonel, à moins que vous souhaitiez qu'on se passe de vos services… Et vous savez ce que ça signifie dans votre cas ?

- Mais allez-y Maybourne, relevez moi de mes fonctions ! Après tout je suis peut-être le seul à savoir à quoi les Black OPS servent véritablement de nos jours. »

La jeune femme redressa vivement la tête, pensant avoir mi le doigt sur quelque chose.

_- Jack avait découvert quelque chose. Apparemment certaines de vos missions n__'__étaient pas fondés et__…_

_- Aucunes de nos missions le sont, c__'__est d__'__ailleurs pour ça qu__'__on les appelles les black ops, _ironisa froidement le militaire.

_- Ce que j__'__essaye de vous dire c__'__est qu__'__au vue de la réaction de Maybourne, Jack semblait le mettre directement en cause ! Quelques minutes plus tard il était menacé de perdre son travail et forçait de rester avec moi pendant que vous autres partaient en missions._

Charles gardait le silence. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir confiance en la femme qui avait construit la bombe qui avait ôté la vie de son meilleur ami, mais elle semblait vouloir découvrir autant que lui ce qu'il s'était passé. Et bien qu'il prenait ça pour une tentative désespérer de comprendre pourquoi ils l'avaient enlevé elle et personne d'autre, cela lui était bien utile. De plus son raisonnement était le seul plausible. Maybourne avait dû se sentir personnellement menacé.

_- Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__on fait maintenant ?_

_- On ? _La reprit Kawalsky.

_- On avait un accord !_

_- Et il vient de se concrétiser. Merci pour votre aide mais il est temps pour vous de rejoindre votre cher sénateur._

Il s'apprêtait à la quitter lorsque celle-ci lui barra la route.

_- Je viens avec vous, vous ne pourrez pas m__'__en empêcher._

La détermination qu'il lue alors dans ses yeux le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi dégageait-elle la même hargne qui bouillonnait en lui ? Jack avait été son agresseur !

A moins que…

Nan, c'était impossible, et surtout pas venant de Jack O'Neill.

Il la scruta donc avec un air menaçant, espérant ainsi l'intimider.

_- Il en est hors de question._

- _Vous me sous-estimez, une fois de plus._

Une douleur fantôme atteignit Kawalsky dans les côtes, lui remémorant le coup que lui avait envoyé la jeune femme deux mois auparavant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la frapper. Elle l'avait envoyé au sol avec une facilité déconcertante pour un si beau brin de femme.

« Je t'avais dit de lire son dossier Charlie… lui avait alors lançait son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Elle prend des cours de catch à mi-temps ?

- Mieux… Elle a suivi une formation niveau trois des combats à mains nues pendant ses études à l'académie de l'US Air Force, où elle est sortie première de sa promotion.

- Rien que ça.

- … Tu me dois vingt dollars, avait rappelait Jack, un sourire dans la voix. »

Charles essaya de se reprendre en main. Chacune des pensées qu'il avait de Jack le détruisait de plus en plus. Et si il y avait bien une chose qui le maintenait debout, c'était son désir de vengeance… Ce que la jeune femme semblait avoir elle aussi.

_- Très bien, _concéda-t-il alors.

Il continua son chemin sans lui prêter la moindre attention, avant qu'elle ne se décide à le suivre.

- _Où allons nous ?_

- _Chez Sara, c__'__est elle qui a ses affaires désormais._

Samantha crut que ses poumons allaient exploser. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était d'être confrontée à l'ex-femme de l'homme dont elle était récemment tombée amoureuse… Sara avait eu au moins la chance de vivre à ses côtés pendant des années, alors qu'elle-même n'avait eu le droit qu'à une pincée de jours.

Mais si elle voulait aller plus loin elle devait garder le silence. Elle lui emboita donc le pas jusqu'à son véhicule, avant de prendre malgré elle place au côté du criminel.

**# # #**

Sam se réveillait difficilement, la nuque endolorie après un si long trajet. 16h40. Cela faisait donc plus de vingt-six heures qu'ils avaient quittés Washington… Elle jeta un œil sur son téléphone portable, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus de batterie depuis longtemps déjà. Charles quant à lui conduisait toujours, les yeux concentraient sur la route.

La jeune femme ressentit un élan de compassion face au désarroi manifeste du militaire. Quinze heures plus tôt, ils s'étaient garés dans un quartier de Chicago, devant une maison bleue ciel, portant le numéro _842_. Leurs attentions avaient été alors momentanément attirées vers une femme aux courts cheveux de couleur châtain clair qui s'occupait d'entretenir le jardin. Charles s'était alors tourné vers Sam et lui avait demandé de rester dans le véhicule le temps qu'il s'entretienne avec Sara. La scientifique en avait été immédiatement soulagée. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier du sourire épanouie, des yeux bleues marine, ainsi que de l'air « garçonne » qu'avait l'ex-femme de Jack sur un cliché qu'il lui avait montré lors de sa captivité. Elle l'avait trouvé très belle à ce moment là, sans ce douter un instant qu'elle serait un jour à quelques mètres d'elle.

Kawalsky était revenu une demie heure plus tard, les yeux rougis après avoir passé un moment en compagnie de Sara à l'intérieur de la demeure. C'était au moment de partir que le regard des deux femmes s'était croisé…

Miles bornes plus tard Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à l'oublier. Au début vraisemblablement étonnée par la présence d'une femme dans la voiture de son visiteur, celle qui avait eu un jour l'honneur d'être madame O'Neill lui avait alors adressé un léger sourire, comme si elle avait comprit le lien qui l'avait unie avec Jack et l'encourageait à être forte.

Du moins c'était l'interprétation qu'elle s'en était faite. Kawalsky lui avait ensuite informé qu'ils prenaient la direction de Colorado Springs, là où Jack avait vécu avant sa mort. Celui-ci n'avait jamais songé à changer les papiers testamentaire après son divorce et avait donc légué ses biens à Sara. Celle-ci n'y avait pas touché, ne se sentant pas la force de découvrir le lieu où son ex mari était partit vivre lors de leurs séparations. Elle n'avait donc pas hésitait quand Charles lui avait demandé les clefs.

_- On y est, _la tira Charles de ses pensées.

Sam fut parcouru d'un frisson. Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une jolie maison en bois, disposant de larges baies vitrées.

Pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés sur les routes, pas une fois elle ne s'était demandée à quoi pouvait ressembler le lieu où Jack se réfugiait entre chacune de ses missions. Quand elle pensait à lui, elle le voyait toujours vêtu d'un uniforme, s'apprêtant à risquer sa vie dans des opérations toutes aussi douteuses. Alors l'imaginer dans cette maison, discutant avec Kawalsky une bière à la main lui était tout aussi déstabilisante qu'insupportable.

Mal à l'aise, elle se tourna vers son chauffeur, qu'elle soupçonnait d'être en prise à une vision similaire lorsqu'elle reconnu le regard vide qu'il affichait. Elle sortit alors sans attendre du véhicule et fut heureuse de voir qu'il la suivit instantanément.

Plus vite ils auraient quittés cette maison mieux ça sera.

Sans hésiter une minute de plus, Charles introduit une des clefs dans la portière mais s'immobilisa en découvrant qu'elle était déjà ouverte.

Il jeta un regard inquiet à la jeune femme, sortit l'arme dissimulait sous sa veste et passa devant elle afin de la couvrir. Prudemment, il passa dans chacune des pièces, les examinant avec soin…

Rien n'était à signaler.

Revenant dans l'entrée, il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme.

_- Assez perdu de temps, _répliqua Kawalski. _Si Jack disposait de dossier quel quel soit contre les Black Ops, il les a forcement planqué ici. _

_- Et il a fallu que tu te mêles de ça Charlie__…_

Samantha s'immobilisa au son de cette voix qui semblait provenir de quelques mètres derrière elle. Pourtant rien était plus impossible ! Elle avait halluciné, c'était l'explication la plus vraisemblable qui soit. Néanmoins elle se refusait de bouger, si elle s'autorisait à le vérifier par elle-même son absence lui serait insupportable.

- _Jack ?! _

La voix de Kawalsky parvint distinctement à ses oreilles alors qu'elle était en proie à un dilemme sans précédant. Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir la même impression, elle fit volte-face et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard croisa ces mêmes yeux chocolat qu'elle essayait désespérément d'oublier depuis deux longs mois.

→ A SUIVRE

**P.S. Encore merci à mes lectrices anonymes, que je ne peux remercier qu'ici : Lalyloula, Cathou & Equigate. (Pour te répondre Equi' , je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme pour les posts de mes chapitres, ça dépend de beaucoup de choses. Jamais plus de deux semaines en tout cas. Enfin j'espère ne jamais dépasser ce délais).**

**P.P.S. Si il y a des fans de Veronica Mars parmi mes lecteurs je tiens juste à leur passer un petit message :: ON VA ENFIN L'AVOIR NOTRE CHER FILM ! :D LoVe.  
**


	5. Attraction

**Coucou ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser d'avoir mi quasiment vingt jours à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. Ensuite, j'ai vu que plusieurs personnes qui n'étaient pas enregistrés m'ont posé des questions, à laquelle je ne peux répondre qu'ici. J'aimerais simplement demander à ces personnes une adresse e-mail pour répondre à leurs reviews, puisque normalement ce n'est pas censé se faire à la fin d'un chapitre. Je pourrais ainsi leurs répondre/les remercier plus longuement. Pour finir je tiens à dire merci à mes lecteurs :** Riri, Marguerite, Guest, Cathou, Lalyloula, Leely37, Rinal, Fanou et Lyli Malefoy **pour leurs avis sur le dernier chapitre**.** Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant avoir de nombreux retours de votre part. A bientôt :). Creepy'** .

* * *

Le temps avait brusquement changé à Colorado Springs. Le ciel s'était couvert, le vent s'était levé, la pluie était tombée… en moins de dix minutes la douce chaleur ambiante avait fait place à une atmosphère humide et morose.

Les larmes d'une jeune femme s'ajoutaient au triste tableau, alors que tout son corps semblait pleurer. Elle aurait aimé crier, déverser toute la rage et le chagrin qui la tenaillaient pour enfin être libérée, mais pour ça il lui aurait fallu puiser une force dont elle ne disposait plus.

Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire c'était mettre un pas devant l'autre.

Marcher.

S'éloigner.

Quelque part au fond d'elle une petite voix lui disait de revenir sur ses pas, de prendre les choses en main, d'affronter les deux hommes qu'elle venait de laisser ; mais celle de Jack restait trop nettement incrustée dans sa chair pour ne pas en tenir compte.

Il ne s'était pas excusé, ne s'était pas expliqué. Il avait juste gardé cet air indescriptible qu'elle lui connaissait déjà et qui l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise.

Elle avait essayé de le pousser à bout, lui reprochant de l'avoir laissée vivre deux mois sans la rassurer sur son sort. C'était-il même soucié d'elle ? La peur l'avait transpercée. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau… Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

« J'aimerais être seul avec Charlie. »

Après tout ce temps c'étaient les premiers mots qu'il lui avait adressé. Ils avaient sifflé à ses oreilles comme l'aurait fait un ordre, imposant le respect.

Retour à la case départ : Il dirigeait, elle s'exécutait.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

Jack revoyait encore le regard que Samantha avait eu pour lui. Il l'avait déçue, il s'y était attendu depuis le jour de l'explosion où il avait pris sa décision : Elle devrait retourner auprès de Joseph et lui devrait régler ses problèmes. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer égoïste envers elle, alors il s'était tu. Elle survivrait, et lui devrait continuer avec le regret d'avoir laissé la femme qu'il aimait au bras d'un autre. Mais au moins elle retrouverait une vie simple, même si ça voulait dire qu'il n'en faisait pas partie.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son meilleur ami, surchargés de reproches. Il s'en voulait pourtant lui-même suffisamment.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Rien, mais t__'__aurais pu être plus sympa avec elle._

_- Vraiment ? _Demanda-t-il avec un pointe d'ironie.

_- Elle te croyait mort et la seule chose que tu lui dis c__'__est de sortir__…__ J__'__crois que tu te rends pas bien compte._

_- Mais toi oui ?_

_- J__'__me souviens pas non plus avoir reçu de carte postale de ta part pour m__'__annoncer que t__'__étais vivant__…__ T__'__aurais pu, je sais pas moi, lui expliquer ?_

_- __…__ C__'__est compliqué._

_- Ça à l__'__air oui. Tu sais qu__'__elle est mariée pas vrai ?_

_- Hé, c'est toi qui l'a emmenée. _

_- Apparemment tu l__a__ connais suffisamment pour savoir que c__'__est une tête de bois._

_- La ferme Charlie, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles._

_- C__'__est vrai alors dis-moi, comment t__'__as réussi à la convaincre de ta mort ?_

Jack le toisa d'un regard glacial. Il ne supportait pas le ton accusateur qu'il prenait.

Il n'y avait rien eu de manipulateur dans ce geste, il avait seulement voulu la protéger.

_- Je lui ai demandé de m__'__attacher.._.

Charlie baissa les yeux. Il avait fini par comprendre ce que Sam ressentait pour Jack à la seconde où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, et maintenant qu'il imaginait ce qu'il l'avait forcée à faire deux mois plus tôt, il avait pitié d'elle.

Contrairement à ce que la scientifique lui avait dit, ce n'était pas elle qui avait décidé d'attacher le militaire par ordre de Maybourne, c'était Jack… Pour s'assurer qu'elle le croit mort.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

_- Alors tu savais que tu trouverais un moyen de t__'__échapper ? _Interrogea Kawalsky.

- _Tu crois qu__'__un bout de ficelle peut m__'__arrêter ?_

_- Elle va te détester pour ça._

_- Ça vaut peut-être mieux__…__ Officiellement je suis mort, tu te rappelles ?_

_- On devrait pouvoir arranger ça._

_- On peut… Mais j'préfèrerais que tu n'y sois pas mêlé._

_- J'y suis maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non. _

Jack lui adressa un mince sourire de gratitude, avant de lui donner un coup affectueux sur l'épaule. Quoi qu'il puisse dire il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Il attrapa donc deux bières entreposaient dans le frigo et en lança une à son meilleur ami.

Charlie la rattrapa, sans cacher sa surprise.

_- Alors tu continus à vivre ici ?_

_- Les gars de Maybourne ont déjà tout fouillé de fond en comble, et il est trop suffisant pour supposer que je sois encore en vie… Je suis revenu il y a quelques jours, j'essaye juste d'éviter de danser devant les fenêtres._

Il aperçu la pluie qui battait désormais au dehors, et fut gêné d'avoir à demander ça à son meilleur ami. Mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme prit rapidement le dessus.

_- … Tu pourrais aller la chercher Charlie ?_

_- J'y vais… mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu vas devoir lui parler tu sais ?_

_- Merci, _marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Joseph était accoudé à la cheminée, un verre de bourbon à la main. Cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Samantha. Elle lui avait envoyé un message à huit heures du matin pour lui dire qu'elle était partie se changer les idées quelques jours, et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il aurait pût la croire, si il n'avait pas eu la preuve qu'elle lui avait menti.

Il la revoyait en compagnie de cet homme au Lincoln Square, alors qu'elle lui avait assuré être avec son père. Une vague de fureur était alors montée en lui en pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de ce Jack qu'elle affirmait avoir tué. Après tout elle l'avait trompé, elle aurait pu lui mentir aussi à ce sujet.

Mais ça ne tenait pas la route. Sam ne serait pas tant laissée aller si Jack n'était pas mort. Et puis ils n'avaient pas l'air bien proches.

Il avait attendu qu'elle monte dans sa voiture, notant au passage la plaque d'immatriculation de celle-ci, avant de se décider enfin à prendre la direction de son travail.

Joe remplit à nouveau son verre en cristal et le but d'une traite. Il voulait comprendre, récupérer la femme qu'il aimait… mais plus les heures passaient plus il la sentait s'éloigner.

Peut-être était-elle encore avec ce type à cette heure-ci ?

Après quelques appels il avait découvert que le propriétaire de la voiture s'appelait Charles Kawalsky, qu'il était major dans l'armée américaine depuis plus de vingt ans et que son casier était étonnement vierge. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir à sa femme ?! Elle avait quitté l'armée ! C'était une simple scientifique, quoique brillante.

Sa vue commençait à flancher à cause de l'alcool ingéré. En temps normal il se serait arrêté depuis bien longtemps, mais les circonstances le poussèrent à se servir un nouveau verre.

C'est à ce moment que son portable sonna. La tête incroyablement lourde, il attrapa l'appareil dans la poche de son veston et tenta de déchiffrer le numéro affiché sur l'écran avant de finalement décrocher.

- _Oui ?_

_**- C'est moi Joe.**_

_- Tiens Sam… C'est toi, _répéta-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

_**- Tout va bien ?**_

_- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?_

_**- Joe…**_

_- Laisse tomber d'accord ! Dis moi plutôt où tu es._

_**- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.**_

_- Bien sûr Samantha, et t'as besoin de te barrer avec un militaire pour ça ?_

_**- Tu es ivre.**_

_- J't'ai vu au parc avec ce type, Kawalsky._

_**- … C'est pas ce que tu crois.**_

_- Non ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Que t'es en train de te foutre de moi, voilà ce que je crois !_

_**- Ecoute on en reparle quand tu auras dessaoulé.**_

_- C'est ça… Si t'es pas rentrée demain soir c'est fini Sam, t'entends ?_

Et il raccrocha, la peur au ventre face à son propre ultimatum.

Trop longtemps il s'était montré patient. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était des réponses, et la preuve qu'elle tienait à lui, autant qu'il tenait à elle. La balle était dans son camp.

Emportant la bouteille de bourbon avec lui, il s'effondra sur le canapé, la mine déterrée.

* * *

Charlie entrait dans le salon à la recherche de Jack, et le trouva là, appuyé contre la vitre froide, les yeux dans le vide…

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui le perturbait. La jeune femme n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle était rentrée, ruisselante de pluie. Jack l'avait détaillée un long moment, admirant ses courbes parfaites qu'il avait si longuement caressées autrefois, et avait fini par lui tendre une serviette propre. Il lui avait montré la direction de la salle de bain, l'emplacement de la chambre d'amis et celui du téléphone fixe pour qu'elle puisse joindre Joe au besoin. Mais Sam était restée muette face à ces attentions. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver. Il n'aurait pas dû la revoir avant d'avoir réglé ces histoires. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être là, à quelques mètres d'elle et devoir résister à l'envie d'aller la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son corps contre le sien.

_- Elle s'est couchée._

Le militaire ne bougea pas, bien que surpris par la présence de son ami dans la pièce.

_- Demain on l'accompagne à l'aéroport._

_- Jack…_

_- Quoi ?! _S'exclama-t-il avec un air de défi en faisant face à Charlie.

_- Elle pourrait rester._

Jack soutint son regard. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le fasse douter à nouveau. Il avait pris sa décision, Sam n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie.

_- Va dire ça à son mari._

_- Bon… mais après. Si il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu ne penses pas que…_

_- Tu vois c'est justement pour ça que je voulais qu'elle me croit mort, _l'interrompit-il sans hausser le ton.

Charlie acquiesça. Après tout c'était à lui de voir, et il devait avoir ses raisons pour la renvoyer chez elle au risque de la perdre.

_- Et si tu me disais pourquoi Maybourne veut ta peau ?_

Jack s'installa sur le fauteuil, content d'avoir l'occasion de changer de sujet de conversation.

_- Tu te souviens des bombes que vous avez dû voler lorsqu'on détenait Sam ?_

_- Parfaitement oui._

_- Et ce qu'elles avaient de particulier ?_

_- C'était des prototypes qui n'étaient pas encore sur le marché, fabriquaient en Afghanistan… Carter devait assembler la première. Quel rapport avec Maybourne ?_

_- Il a touché des pots de vin du sénateur Kinsey pour les récupérer et les tester. Tout ça, c'était pour Kinsey. Maybourne a su que j'étais au courant pour le fric et il a trouvé le moyen de me faire taire… et de tester sa bombe._

_- Pourquoi Kinsey aurait-il besoin de ça ?_

_- Va savoir… En tout cas pas pour faire sauter le chien du voisin._

_- Le seul moyen de le savoir…_

_- C'est de le demander directement à Maybourne, _termina Jack.

Ils se considérèrent un instant avec un air grave, chacun percevant le danger de la situation. Kinsey et Maybourne avaient suffisamment d'influence pour dissimuler bon nombre de crimes. Si ils donnaient un coup de pied dans la fourmilière ils ne s'en sortiraient surement pas indemnes.

_- Tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de me donner un coup de main Charlie._

_- C'est fait._

_- Sérieusement…_

_- Laisse tomber Jack, d'accord. Dis moi plutôt comment on va ferrer le poisson._

L'homme aux cheveux poivres et sels afficha un air embêté. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré se débrouiller tout seul, pour éviter que quiconque ai des ennuis par sa faute. Mais maintenant que Kawalsky était là, il ne le ferait pas changé d'avis.

_- Il suffirait que tu lui dises que tu as des infos sur moi. Si j'ai raison il devrait se déplacer en privé si il s'inquiète un minimum pour ses magouilles._

_- Et à part Carter et moi, qui sait que t'es encore en vie ?_

_- Quand j'ai quitté la base y'avait des gars autour, placés par Maybourne pour savoir si je m'échapperais. Je suis tombé sur deux types que j'ai aidé dans le passé, ils ont promi de garder le silence... A partir de là j'étais considérer comme mort._

_- C'est tout ?_

_- Si j'ai bien fait mon boulot oui. Tu connais les règles : payer cash, rester discret, trouver des faux papiers, et l'affaire est dans la poche._

Charlie le dévisagea avec un sourire. Bien sûr que c'était un jeu d'enfant pour Jack. Et d'ailleurs si il n'était pas resté tant de temps sans donner de nouvelles il n'aurait jamais cru à sa mort. Il avait attendu une bonne cinquantaine de jours avant que les doutes ne se fondent dans son esprit, et qu'il ne se décide à contacter la dernière personne qui devait l'avoir vu vivant, Samantha Carter.

Un soupire de soulagement le prit par surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette virée en voiture le conduirait tout droit à lui. Mais tout n'était pas encore réglé. Après une moue ennuyée, il salua son ami et se dirigea vers la chambre principale, que celui-ci lui prêtait pour la nuit.

* * *

Après de longues minutes d'angoisse, Samantha était finalement parvenue à trouver le sommeil.

L'ultimatum de Joe l'avait profondément affectée. Elle savait à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse supporter encore longtemps son comportement évasif et destructeur. Et ça la terrifiait. L'amour que Joseph avait pour elle était tout ce qui lui restait désormais. C'était comme une chaleur déroutante dans un océan glacial. Et elle aurait du mal à s'en passer. D'autant plus qu'elle l'aimait. Pas avec la passion qui l'avait animée pour Jack mais elle aimait le confort d'être son épouse. C'était loin d'être les montagnes russes mais au moins elle n'avait ni vertige ni nausée.

De plus il y avait Jack, qui l'avait repoussée à l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle qui se serait contentée de n'importe quelles explications pour pouvoir le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras… Il n'en avait rien fait. Et de toute évidence il souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'elle reparte à Washington.

Une larme avait coulé le long de ses joues avant qu'elle ne perde enfin conscience.

Elle était de retour dans la bâtisse qui l'avait fait prisonnière deux mois auparavant. Elle venait de sortir de sa chambre, que Jack avait laissée ouverte par inadvertance. Sur sa droite, la porte principale semblait l'interpeler, lui disant de s'enfuir, de rejoindre Joe ainsi que son père… Mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas qui la séparait de sa liberté. Au lieu de ça, une force la retenait ; elle restait là, à regarder les trombes d'eau qui tombaient à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'abandonne. Elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Pas si cela mettait Jack en danger. Elle allait retourner dans ses quartiers lorsqu'elle le vit, endormi sur le canapé, une couverture trainant à côté. Sam s'était alors approchée, avait pris le morceau d'étoffe dans ses mains et l'avait posé sur le corps inerte du militaire. A ce moment là Jack avait ouvert les yeux, l'avait attrapée par les épaules et attirée contre son corps. Lui reprochant de ne pas s'être enfuie, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

L'astrophysicienne se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait à peine dormi une heure et ses yeux la brulaient de fatigue. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'endormir à présent, pas avant de s'être repassée tout les souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec Jack… Et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle marcherait donc quelques temps et reviendrait se coucher lorsque l'énergie viendrait à lui manquer.

S'extirpant de sous les draps, elle quitta la chambre et se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte principale quand un bruit derrière elle l'immobilisa. Elle attendit un court instant, sachant déjà face à qui elle allait tomber, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se retourner.

Jack se tenait à deux mètres de là, se frottant l'œil droit avec la paume de sa main pendant que l'autre la fixé avec une lueur qui la fit frissonner. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, avant que le militaire prenne l'initiative d'écourter la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Elle aurait voulu baisser les yeux, retourner dans la chambre pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui en voulait, mais elle en était incapable.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à l'heure là ? _Murmura-t-il alors, d'une voix apaisante.

- _Et toi ?_

Elle avait voulu le lui dire d'un ton sec, mais au lieu de ça sa voix était tremblante, ridicule même selon elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres, et baissa la tête vers le sol. Ses yeux commençaient à la bruler, elle devait se calmer…

Jack sentit une vague de culpabilité le submerger. Il aurait dû resté couchait lorsqu'il l'avait entendu quitter sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il était là, à la dévorer du regard, il voyait bien qu'elle perdait pied. Il lui avait manqué. Il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Et il la comprenait. Si c'était lui qui l'avait crue morte pendant tout ce temps il aurait été effondré en la revoyant.

Il distinguait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, et ne pu se contenir plus longtemps, ne supportant pas sa souffrance.

_- Approche._

Jack l'entoura de ses bras, la laissant se blottir contre son corps, avant de déposer sa tête au creux de sa nuque. Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son torse et il la sentit si fragile qu'il aurait désiré ne jamais la quitter.

La jeune femme restait silencieuse, mais de profonds sanglots l'animaient de toute part. Et à chacun d'eux, le militaire croyait recevoir un nouveau coups de poing en se disant qu'il en était la cause.

Il l'affronta à nouveau du regard, et avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive, ses lèvres étaient déjà posées sur les siennes. Il aurait été incapable de dire qui avait franchi cette barrière qu'il s'était pourtant instauré. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était ce qui était en train de se passer. Le baiser était tendre, comme pour excuser les événements passés, puis il s'était renforcé, enflammant instantanément les deux corps ivres de caresses.

Jack avait glissé sa main le long des courbes de Samantha, provoquant un faible gémissement de la part de la jeune femme. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait complètement perdu la raison. Il avait attiré la jeune femme contre le mur le plus proche, oppressant sa poitrine de son torse puissant, et s'était attaqué à déboutonner le chemisier qu'elle portait alors qu'elle semblait peu à peu en proie à des doutes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Il l'embrassait dans le cou, s'attaquait à ses seins, et la sentait trembler sous ses caresses avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à le repousser.

_- Jack arrête, _supplia-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Celui-ci écouta, non sans mal. Il la voyait hésiter, partagée entre le désir de continuer et se montrer raisonnable… Et tout d'un coup il se souvint pourquoi ; elle était mariée, lui était censé être mort… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il prit du recul, détailla un long moment ses yeux bleus magnifiquement tristes et rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait avant de quitter la demeure.

Sam avait fait un pas pour le rattraper, mais s'était vite rétracter… Elle avait encore dérapé.

→ A SUIVRE

* * *

P.S. **ÉNORME** remerciement à Leely37 pour sa correction :D.

J'attends vos impressions :).


	6. Departure

**Coucou ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, qui a été corrigé par ma Béta** Leely37.** Je la remercie infiniment pour son travail**.**Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour l'attente mais je préparais mon oral au concours d'infirmier et puis j'avoue que l'inspiration n'était pas non plus au rendez-vous. Je remercie mes lectrices : **rinal**, **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES**, **justmoi59**, **Equigate**, **Lyli Malefoy**, **Natantye**,** Isa**, **Lowan** et **Adele **qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mon dernier chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture :).**

* * *

Six heures. Samantha observait les minutes défiler depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. A dire vrai, elle n'avait pas dormi plus de quatre-vingt minutes durant la nuit. Ses yeux la brulaient, lui rappelant à quel point elle était fatiguée, pourtant elle les gardait ouverts…

La scène de la veille semblait encore plus présente en elle que les battements de son propre cœur. Les lèvres du militaire sur les siennes, ses mains redessinant ses courbes, son corps plaquait contre le sien, jusqu'à la chaleur envahissante qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait embrassé son cou et ses seins. Aucune de ses sensations ne l'avaient quittée. Néanmoins elle avait passé chaque seconde depuis à se raisonner. De toute évidence elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre la passion dévorante qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Seulement Samantha ne pouvait supporter cette emprise qu'il exerçait sur son être. Et, bien que sachant son jugement erroné, elle avait passé ces nombreuses heures à qualifier cette relation de malsaine.

Elle ne connaissait quasiment rien de Jack, mis à part l'événement le plus tragique de sa vie. Celui la même qui l'avait conduite à s'attacher au militaire. Et d'ailleurs pour quelles raisons ? Il restait un assassin, il l'avait trahie et elle était tout de même replongée dans ses bras à la première occasion. C'était simple, Sam ne se reconnaissait plus. De la scientifique réfléchie qu'elle avait été, il ne restait plus que cette femme, éprise jusqu'à la moelle de cet homme dont elle ne savait rien.

« L'amour c'est ce qui fait qu'on s'est dit « oui », qu'on ai emménagé ensemble et qu'on ai eu des projets toi et moi ».

Et puis il y avait Joe, celui qu'elle faisait tant souffrir depuis que sa vie avait basculé, alors que lui s'était toujours montré parfait avec elle. Son mari, qu'elle aimait, de façon moins invasive que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack, mais d'un amour pur, qu'elle savait suffisant pour construire quelque chose. Quelque chose de stable, rien de ce qu'elle pouvait espérer avec son ancien agresseur.

Elle avait pris sa décision pendant la nuit, malgré la résistance que montrait son cerveau face à cette simple idée, comme si il avait prit conscience qu'il allait bientôt devoir se passer de sa drogue et qu'il envoyait un afflux de substances chimiques, constitué de souvenirs et de sensations, pour la faire changer d'avis. Mais son objectif prenait finalement le dessus : elle allait rentrer chez elle, retrouver son mari, sa vie, et espérer qu'un jour ses sentiments disparaissent.

Tout le monde y gagnerait.

* * *

A 6h30, une odeur de croissant chaud parvint à attirer son attention. Instantanément une longue plainte bruyante s'échappa de son estomac, lui commandant de se lever. Samantha n'hésita qu'un bref instant, avant de ramasser ses quelques affaires et de les enfiler énergiquement.

* * *

Kawalsky était appuyé contre la cuisinière, tenant une bière de sa main droite et le journal de l'autre. Quand il aperçut Samantha, il lui adressa un sourire, presque imperceptible puis l'invita à s'assoir.

- _Bien dormi ?_

_- Oui merci._

_- Ça n__'__a pas l__'__air, _répliqua-t-il sans attendre.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, bien décidée à ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain épineux. Charles s'excusa silencieusement et battit en retraite pour la deuxième fois ce matin. Quelque chose devait lui avoir échappé pour que son meilleur ami et l'astrophysicienne se montre ainsi sur la défensive, mais il ne fit aucun autre commentaire.

- _Vous voulez du thé, des croissants ? _

_- Oui merci._

Il lui montra la théière posée face à elle, se dirigea vers le four, enfila des gants de cuisine et retira la plaque brulante du foyer avant de la déposer sur la gazinière. Attrapant ensuite une assiette en carton, il y déposa les quatre plus gros croissants qu'il trouva et les mis devant elle.

_- Mangez, vous n__'__avez rien dans le ventre depuis près de trente six heures._

_- Merci, _répéta-t-elle machinalement.

_- Et essayez de vous dépêcher, je vous emmène à l__'__aéroport dans dix minutes._

Sam sentit son estomac se retourner face à cette affirmation, mais s'entreprit tout de même à croquer dans les pâtisseries, comme pour ravaler sa rancœur. Elle s'y était pourtant attendu, elle l'avait même espéré, alors pourquoi son corps continuait-il de la torturer ?

Distinguant le regard que Charlie posait sur elle, Samantha devina avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche qu'il allait répondre à la question qui l'obsédait.

_- Jack est allé régler des petites détails, il ne sera pas rentré avant ce soir._

_- Pourquoi m__'__en parler ? _l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix froide, incapable de cacher sa douleur par un ton plus correct.

_- Il aurait voulu vous souhaiter bon retour, mais il ne voulait pas vous réveiller._

_- Il ne m__'__aurait pas réveillée._

Consciente de perdre peu à peu son sang froid, elle se concentra à nouveau sur son petit déjeuner.

Kawalsky n'ajouta rien de plus, mais Sam le soupçonnait de faire ça par pur pitié, ce qu'elle appréciait encore moins. Du jour au lendemain, il avait troqué son mauvais caractère contre une attention particulière envers elle. Peut-être voulait-il seulement lui montrer qu'il la comprenait ? Néanmoins cela exaspérait la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas être prise pour un objet brisé, ce qu'au fond elle savait être.

Le silence pesant qui s'était peu à peu installé entre eux se rompit la minute qui suivit, lorsque la porte vitrée du salon s'ouvrit sur un Jack O'Neill affichant le même air indescriptible qu'à son habitude. Il croisa alors leurs regards à travers la demie ouverture mural qui séparait la pièce à vivre de la cuisine et alla les retrouver, les mains au fond des poches.

- _Jack ? Qu__'__est-ce que tu fais là ?! _Demanda Kawalsky avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

- _Laisse tomber Charlie._

Sam ne fut pas surprise de cette réponse. Il était évident qu'ils avaient tout les deux voulu lui faire croire que Jack était parti pour la journée afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas dans cette situation gênante. Pourtant, il était là maintenant, et c'est ce qui éveilla son intérêt.

_- Tu viens, je t__'__emmène à l__'__aéroport, _lui adressa-t-il alors en lui tendant son manteau.

Celle-ci se leva presque mécaniquement. Ses capacités cognitives semblaient s'être volatilisées et elle se contentait d'obéir, tel un automate. Elle attrapa son manteau, l'enfila et passa devant lui avant de l'attendre devant la porte d'entrée.

Jack quant-à lui ouvrit la bouche pour donner une explication à son ami mais celui-ci lui adressa un sourire, affirmant silencieusement qu'il avait compris.

_- Je prends ta voiture, _prévint Jack avant de rejoindre Samantha.

Il fit un mouvement pour la prendre par la taille mais celle-ci évita ce geste et sortit de la demeure, sans un regard dans sa direction.

* * *

Pas un mot n'avait été échangé lorsque Jack se gara devant l'aéroport _Peterson Field, au 7770 Drennan Road, Colorado Springs._ Seule une infinie tension les avait liés pendant le trajet. Sam avait l'impression que les os de son corps allaient bientôt se brouiller tellement ce silence l'étouffait. Elle aurait voulu le quitter tout de suite, sans un regard en arrière, mais elle restait plantée là, à attendre qu'il lui accorde la moindre petite attention.

- _Bon__…_se contenta-t-il de dire.

Sam le considéra, ahuri, avant de laisser un faible rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Jack l'observa enfin, ne sachant sur quel pied danser.

_- « Bon » ? _Répéta-t-elle. _Tu te décides à m__'__accompagner à l__'__aéroport, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c__'__est « bon »._

_- J__'__suis désolé__…__ tu sais comment je suis maladroit._

_- Nan justement Jack, je « ne sais pas comment tu es ». _

_- Ok donc t__'__as décidé de retourner tout ce que je dis contre moi c__'__est ça ?_

_- J__'__essaye seulement de savoir si on a partagé autre chose que quelques galipettes toi et moi._

_- « Des galipettes », vraiment ? _Répéta le militaire à son tour, blessé.

- _Tu sais quoi, laisse tombé._

Elle tenta de s'échapper du véhicule mais Jack venait d'appuyer sur le système de blocage des portières, anticipant son geste. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre son calme, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

_- Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend Sam ?_

_- Tu m__'__as laissé croire que tu étais mort pendant deux mois Jack ! Tu m__'__as regardé dans les yeux en me demandant de t__'__attacher à cette chaise pour que j__'__en sois persuadée ! Tu m__'__as laissé me sentir coupable de t__'__avoir tué ! Alors oui, j__'__en viens à me demander si j__'__ai eu la moindre importance pour toi, _s'emporta-t-elle.

_- Écoute__…_

_- Nan Jack, je veux juste__…__ Laisse moi partir s__'__il te plait. _

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait eu de l'importance, qu'elle en avait… Mais ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, lui donnant l'impression de manquer d'oxygène. Alors, il obtempéra et déverrouilla les portières, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir ici contre son gré après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

_- Tu aurais dû laisser Kawalsky m__'__emmener, _répliqua-t-elle en attrapant la clenche et se créant un passage vers la sortie.

- _Je voulais le faire, mais je me suis dit que c__'__était peut-être la dernière fois que je te voyais alors j__'__ai changé d__'__avis._

_- C__'__est la dernière fois, _rectifia-t-elle tristement. _Au revoir Jack._

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle le laissa, seul, avec le vil espoir qu'il souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert de son mensonge

* * *

Un militaire décoré du grade de colonel dégustait un champagne de qualité devant un buffet chargé d'apéritifs en tout genre, allant du caviar aux huîtres, en passant par des truffes, des soufflés aux homards et autres dégustations de luxe. Il observait un politicien débitant un discours pompant et conquérant devant une salle qui buvait chacune de ses paroles, avec une légère pointe de remords concernant sa responsabilité dans cette affaire. Mais ceux-ci furent sitôt balayés à la pensée de toutes ces liasses de billets qui s'entassaient depuis quelques temps dans son compte offshore.

Un serveur le tira soudainement de ses pensées, le faisant presque sursauter. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème d'angoisse mais il était particulièrement sur ses gardes depuis qu'un de ses subalternes avait découvert le poteau rose deux mois plus tôt. Oh bien sûr, il s'en était chargé, de façon radicale même, mais la crainte avait été semée. Mieux valait être vigilent.

_- Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il agacé, en avalant le toast au saumon qu'il avait fourré un peu plus tôt dans sa bouche.

_- On vous demande au téléphone, colonel, _prévint-il en lui montrant le poste fixe, à proximité, sur le mur de l'hôtel.

_- J__'__assiste à une cérémonie officielle, je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre au téléphone, _railla-t-il avec mécontentement.

_- Apparemment c__'__est urgent._

Il afficha une grimace embêtée et prit congé du serveur sans remerciement. Arrivé devant le combiné, il éclaircit sa voix et décrocha le téléphone.

_- Colonel Maybourne, j__'__écoute._

_- Ici le major Kawalsky, désolé de vous déranger mon colonel._

_- Kawalsky ? Qu__'__est-ce qui vous prend de me contacter en plein milieu d__'__une cérémonie !? Vous avez oublié les règles ? _Fulmina-t-il en regardant si il était bien seul.

_- Nan mon colonel, seulement j__'__ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir le plus tôt possible__…__ J__'__ai des informations au sujet de Jack O__'__Neill qui pourraient vous intéresser._

L'Œil droit de Maybourne tiqua. Jamais il n'avait envisagé entendre ce nom à nouveau. Il en avait fini avec lui depuis plus de deux mois et voilà qu'on avait des renseignements importants à lui divulguer à son sujet ? Que pouvait-on faire d'informations sur un mort ? Un sourire lui vint à cette pensée et il reprit contenance.

- _L__'__homme dont vous parlez est décédé dans un accident tragique. Et je trouve étonnant que vous puissiez avoir envie de me dire quoi que ce soit sur votre grand ami._

- _Croyez moi je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur colonel, mais j__'__ai appris qu__'__il avait réuni des données pouvant compromettre les B.O lorsqu__'__il était encore en vie. Et bien qu__'__il était mon ami__…__ je tiens à mon job._

_- Et ? _Demanda Maybourne, sentant la sueur commencer à perler sur son front.

_- Et je pense savoir où il a planqué ses infos. Je peux m__'__y rendre immédiatement, j__'__attends vos ordres._

_- Non ça va aller. J__'__aurai besoin de vous sur un autre boulot très bientôt, contentait vous de m__'__envoyer les renseignements par SMS._

_- Le lieu vous le connaissez, il s__'__agit de sa cabane dans le Minnesota. _

Maybourne se raidit. Il s'absentait trop longtemps et chaque minute qu'il passait au téléphone pouvait attirer les soupçons sur lui. Pourtant, il devait en savoir davantage, c'était vital.

- _Impossible, vous pensez bien qu__'__on a déjà fouillé la maison de fond en comble pour empêcher son ex femme, ou qui que ce soit d__'__autre, de tomber sur un dossier incriminant._

_- Je me doute mon colonel,__…__ mais Jack avait une passion pour la pêche._

Et il raccrocha, laissant Harry agiter frénétiquement toute la cellule grise qu'il détenait pour comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. La réponse lui vint alors, lorsqu'un serveur lui présenta un plateau chargé de cocktail de couleur vert. Maybourne en attrapa un et l'examina avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, s'en voulant d'avoir été aussi naïf.

Ils n'avaient pas fouillé le lac.

* * *

En quatre heures Samantha avait parcouru 2 678 kilomètres, traversé pas moins de six états, pour enfin arriver à l'aéroport _Dulles _de la ville de Washington. Un trajet qui lui aurait pris plus de six fois ce temps en voiture... Vingt-deux heures de gagnées qui lui permettaient d'être de retour chez elle avant la fin de l'ultimatum que lui avait imposé Joe la vieille au soir. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Jack, qui avait déboursé $500 dans ce ticket d'avion, avant de se sentir une fois de plus nauséeuse. Pendant toute la durée du transport, les images de leur ultime conversation l'avait hantée. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de se convaincre qu'elle avait eu raison de s'en prendre à lui de cette façon, vu de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais son cœur lui chuchotait une tout autre séparation, pleine de tendresse cette fois, ou elle aurait pu échanger un dernier baiser avec le militaire dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Un taxi, arrêté à sa hauteur, klaxonna pour la ramener à la réalité. Gênée, Sam laissa retomber le bras qu'elle avait laissé perpendiculaire à son buste afin d'attirer l'attention d'un véhicule -déjà présent- et s'engouffra dans celui-ci. Le conducteur, un mexicain bedonnant, la reluqua un instant dans le rétroviseur central en lui demandant quelle était sa destination. La jeune femme lui indiqua l'adresse d'une voix éteinte avant de sentir le véhicule prendre de la vitesse. Un instant, elle repensa à sa voiture qu'elle avait laissé au Lincoln Square deux jours plus tôt, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était retrouver son père, passer chez Joe et essayer de régler toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Reprendre une vie normale, ou du moins aussi normale que possible.

A midi et demi, Samantha était de retour dans la grande demeure que Joe avait faite construire pour eux neuf mois après leur rencontre, après avoir tendu un montant de $40 à son chauffeur. A peine eut-elle franchi le pallier, qu'elle sût son mari absent, elle pouvait le sentir dans chaque fibre de son corps. Elle parvint donc à se détendre légèrement, consciente d'avoir besoin d'un certain temps afin de préparer ces retrouvailles.

C'est en arrivant dans le salon qu'elle évalua véritablement la conséquence de ses nombreuses heures d'absences…

La pièce était méconnaissable : des verres étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, certain cassés, d'autres déversant un liquide ambré sur la moquette blanche ou le parquet ciré. Un cendrier plein était posé sur la télé, ce qui étonna fortement la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais vu son mari fumer ne serait-ce qu'une bouffée de cigarette ; tandis que le canapé, lui, semblait avoir été le lieu de prédilection de ces derniers jours : des paquets de chips y était entassés, vides, ainsi que des vêtements sales, des couvertures roulées en boules, une télécommande en mille morceaux et de nombreuses bouteilles presque intégralement vides.

Sam posa une main sur son front, se sentant désemparée. La détresse de l'homme qu'elle avait laissé semblait ressurgir en elle de façon décuplé.

Refusant plus longtemps d'admirer ce triste paysage, elle retira son manteau et ramassa le premier verre qu'elle trouva sur son passage, sachant qu'elle ne s'arrêterai pas tant que la pièce n'aurait pas retrouvé toute la fraicheur qu'elle apportait auparavant.

* * *

Jack et Charlie avait quitté Colorado Springs aux alentours de neuf heures le matin même. Ils se trouvaient désormais entre le Nebraska et le Dakota du Sud, en direction du Minnesota, lorsque Charles émergea d'un sommeil profond. Il s'étira bruyamment et observa son ami, qui conduisait depuis plus de huit heures, sans la moindre interruption. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il se massa la nuque sans ménagement et s'en voulu de s'être endormi si longtemps.

_- Arrête toi dès que tu peux, je prends le volant._

_- Ça va, je peux encore conduire._

_- Je sais Jack,.. Ça n__'__empêche que c__'__est à mon tour. Et tu devrais te reposer après la nuit dernière._

_- Qu__'__est-ce que tu entends par là ? _Demanda le colonel en s'arrêtant sur le bas côté de la chaussée.

- _J__e __suis allé prendre une bière dans la cuisine vers deux heures du matin, je ne t__'__ai pas vu sur le canapé. J__'__ai attendu que tu rentres jusqu__'__à ce que je finisse par me dire que tu dormais peut-être auprès de Carter__…_

_- J__e __faisais un tour, _l'interrompit Jack.

_- C__'__est-ce que j__'__ai compris après oui. _

Jack lui lança un bref regard, embêté, avant de sortir du véhicule et de se dégourdir les jambes. Kawalsky l'imita et s'appuya ensuite sur le véhicule alors que son ami le rejoignait, en prenant place à ses côtés.

_- Tu ne m__'__as toujours pas dit ce qui t__'__as poussé à amener Sam avec toi ? _Interrogea le militaire, avec un air qui se voulait détaché.

_- C__'__était pas pour ses beaux yeux si ça peut te rassurer, _répondit-il avec humour.

_- Charlie__…_lança Jack, d'un ton exaspéré.

_- Elle voulait venir, je ne savais pas pourquoi et je m__'__en fichais. Je n__'__ai pas vraiment eu le choix, c__'__est une vraie tête de mule._

Jack esquissa un sourire face à cette affirmation, ignorant le regard de son ami qui détaillait chacune de ses réactions.

_- J__'__ai seulement compris ce qu__'__il s__'__était passé entre vous lorsque que tu t__'__es pointé, la bouche en coeur. _

L'homme concernait fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, montrant par là qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans cette discussion.

_- Et moi qui ai souhaité faire une halte chez Sara avant qu__'__on te trouve chez toi, _continua Charlie avec un sourire, se rendant compte à présent de l'ironie de la situation.

_- Comment ? T__'__as emmené Sam chez Sara ? _Releva Jack, sans en croire ses oreilles.

- _Détend toi, Carter est restée dans la voiture__…__ J__'__voulais juste récupérer tes clefs._

Il lui lança un regard glacial, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir commencé par là, avant de lui faire signe qu'il était temps de se remettre en route. Kawalsky fit alors le tour du véhicule et s'installa au volant tandis que Jack prenait la place du passager. Il démarra sans attendre et reprit de la vitesse, tout en calculant qu'il leur restait encore sept heures de route avant le Minnesota.

- _En espérant que Maybourne n__'__y soit pas déjà, grâce à son jet privé__…_Pensa Charles à voix haute.

_- C__'__est une possibilité.._. _Au quel cas on retrouvera ce fils de pute à Washington._

Tout ses muscles semblèrent se contracter sous l'effet de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme qui lui avait privé de deux mois de sa vie. Qui l'avait obligé à changé son identité, à limité ses interactions avec le reste du monde, et surtout à se tenir éloigné de la jeune femme qu'il avait laissé partir le matin même.

« C'est la dernière fois. Au revoir Jack. »

Ses mots lui firent l'effet d'une bombe, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il avait conduit toutes ses heures durant dans l'espoir de ne pas y penser, et voilà qu'on lui retiré toute occupation et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec ses souvenirs…

Sam avait fait son choix, un choix auquel il avait très largement contribué. Après lui avoir menti, l'avoir laissée culpabiliser pendant tout ce temps, et avoir fait le plus gros effort pour l'ignorer lorsqu'elle avait à nouveau croisé son chemin, il n'espérait plus rien d'autre de sa part qu'un profond mépris...

Chacune de ses artères semblèrent éclater à cette pensée. Il l'avait perdue, pour de bon cette fois, tout ça pour une magouille entre Maybourne et Kinsey.

… Ce qu'il voulait, c'était les faire tomber, mais surtout, que la chute soit douloureuse.

* * *

Joseph Faxon rentra chez lui aux alentours de 21h. Il avait les jambes engourdies, le teint pâle, et la sensation d'être vide de l'intérieur. Il avait retardé le plus possible son retour à la maison, trainant au boulot, lisant et relisant le même dossier, avant décider qu'il était temps de découvrir le choix qu'avait fait sa femme : soit elle était rentrée, et essayait d'affronter avec lui leurs problèmes, soit elle avait décidé de le quitter, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre face à la stupidité de son ultimatum. Si c'était le cas il ne s'en relèverait pas. Sam était toute sa vie depuis deux ans.

En franchissant la porte pourtant, il comprit que quelque chose avait changé. L'odeur de renfermé et de cigarette froide qu'il avait senti ce matin en partant au boulot était partie, remplacée par un agréable parfum de citron que Sam avait toujours adoré.

Aussitôt ses poumons se gonflèrent à nouveau d'air et un goût acide lui envahit la bouche lorsqu'il sentit toute la pression accumulée ses deux derniers jours le quitter peu à peu. Il s'efforça de mettre un pas devant l'autre, bien que ses jambes étaient tremblantes, et arriva finalement dans un salon complètement nettoyé. Sam était là, debout devant le canapé, les bras croisés. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si tendue.

_- Salut, _murmura-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne voulait plus lui rendre la tâche aussi facile. Il se contenta de poser son attaché case et d'examiner la pièce d'un air embêté.

_- Tu n__'__aurais pas dû, j__'__allais appeler une femme de ménage pour qu__'__elle vienne s__'__en charger._

_- C__'__était bien la moindre des choses, _répondit-elle en continuant de l'observer.

Voyant qu'il ne lui accordait plus un regard, elle passa sa main derrière son cou et sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle aurait temps aimé trouver les mots justes, les mots qui lui permettrait d'être excusée, de se faire comprendre. Mais ça semblait impossible.

_- Ton père a récupéré ta voiture sur le parking du Lincoln Square, il voulait savoir quand tu rentrerai. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas__…_informa Joe avec un ton indifférent.

_- Je m__'__excuse__…__ J__'__aurais dû t__'__expliquer__…_

_- Qui c__'__était Sam ? _

_- Qui ?_

_- Ce gars : Kawalsky._

_- Un des types qui m__'__a enlevée il y a deux mois._

Joseph leva les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter sa veste sur le canapé et de se diriger vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres, comme pour prendre le plus de distance possible d'elle. Celle-ci le rattrapa, lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à la regarder.

_- J__'__t__'__en pris parle moi ! _Supplia-t-elle.

_- Qu__'__est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Sam ?!_

_- Laisse moi t__'__expliquer__…_

_- Mais c__'__est tout ce que je demande ! _Répliqua-t-il avec un air aussi meurtri qu'énervé.

_- Il fallait que je le suive__…__ Je devais comprendre._

_- Comprendre quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi on avait voulu se débarrasser de Jack._

Joseph se dégagea vivement de son étreinte et lui lança un regard glacial. Comment osait-elle encore prononcer ce nom devant lui ? Une envie bestiale de la frapper le gagna soudain, lui brulant les entrailles. Voilà qui expliquait les crimes passionnels… Cette pensée le révulsa à la seconde où elle lui vint, et il voulu remettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, souhaitant la protéger de lui-même. Mais la jeune femme continuait à lui tenir tête, l'obligeant à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

_- Il fallait que je sache Joseph !_

_- Et alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?! _Demanda-t-il avec rage.

- _Nan ! Mais je l__'__ai trouvé, lui ! _

- _Quoi ?_

Étrangement il se calma instantanément face à cette révélation. Il restait là, sans bouger, à attendre des explications, qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui donner.

_- Il est vivant. Jack. Et pourtant je suis là__…__ Je suis là Joe. _

Elle retint la plainte déchirante qui semblait s'échapper de la moindre parcelle de sa peau et prit son mari dans ses bras. S'excusant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende son étreinte.

Elle était là.

_→ A SUIVRE_

* * *

QUESTIONS : _Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plût ? Votre scène préférée (pourquoi) ? Ce que vous n'avez pas aimé/apprécié (pourquoi) ? _

_Avez-vous des conseils à me donner (lesquels) ?_ Merci à tout ceux qui y répondrons.


End file.
